The Mission
by Goku12345654
Summary: The campaigns of a man lost in the Marvel Universe that is so similar and so different to the one he knows.
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter One: I'm honestly Disappointed In Myself**_

* * *

 _I own nothing from the Marvel Universe. I only own my OCs  
_

 _I wish I did though._

* * *

I was having a nice dream. A really nice dream. Well I assume it was a nice dream. I can only guess for two reasons. One You almost never remember your dreams.

Secondly I was struck in the face by the handle of a gun.

Wait.

What?

* * *

I shook my head in confusion and to clear my head of the grogginess of sleep. Looking around I was aware of a couple of things.

Point one, I was not in my bed.

Point two, I was on a cargo plane of some sort. It was grungy and pretty dark.

And Point three, I was surrounded by men and women in Purifier uniform.

* * *

That was just another point of confusion.

It also didn't help that I took another gun butt to the head. That strike dropped me to the floor of the plane. I looked up in confusion to see the douche who hit me.

The douche happened to be an imposing blonde woman with a scar going from eye to chin. Her green eyes boring into my face. I could only stare back in abject terror. As she pulled her gun to strike me again I could only close my eyes and shout, "OH GOD! IF YOU HIT ME AGAIN IT'S A HATE CRIME!"

The strike never came.

Opening my eyes I saw that another Purifier had caught the woman. A young black guy around my age. He had her arm to her back and had a glare burning into her face.

Oh so there is someone here with some sanity!

"Sharron. Save that anger for the muties. Not towards another human" With that he let her hand go and pushed her towards the seats at the sides.

Well I guess you can be kind and also horribly xenophobic. Kinda...

And then he turned his attention back at me, he pulled me to my feet and pushed me back onto my seat.

"Hey rookie, you gotta keep an eye open. You never know when you might get into a firefight whether with one of those _gene freaks_ "

He then turned his eyes back to the blonde psycho named Sharron alternating between glaring at me or him.

" _Or a psycho_ "

With that he turned around and headed back to his seat, but stopped. Turning his head to me he said, "Nice to know there are other black guys out there that aren't okay with those dirty mutants too. After this mission we can probably get a real raid against those _X-freaks_ "

That was the final nail in the coffin.

I was in the some form of the Marvel Universe.

And the me in this dimension was anti-mutant enough to join the fucking Purifiers.

Jesus Christ this is scary.

* * *

I spent the next ten minutes looking through my uniform for any inclination of who I was and what the fuck made me a _FUCKING PURIFIER!_

I found nothing but a necklace on my neck. A silver chain with a cross.

Well that gave me nothing. As I turned to see if racist me had a backpack of some kind, a voice sounded out from the intercom.

The chatter died instantly. And in seconds everyone had whatever headgear they had on. Which was a massive surprise. In the comics I don't think I ever saw them wearing anything but hoods! The helmets were a solid black full face combat helmet, with a small cross above the face plate. It looked like it was more than likely a titanium variant.

I blinked, why did I know that? I know nothing of armor.

Not wanting to attract anymore attention I blindly grabbed the helmet next to me and pulled it on. For a second everything went black. Then with a flash the I could see again. With everything in startling clarity. Everyone I saw around me had a icon that said **FRIENDLY.**

Okay I'll deal with that later. For know let's see what speaker psycho has to say.

 _"With Stryker's new weaponry We should make massive headway into Genosha. Risman will take point on this mission my Brothers. May God look down on us with mercy as we perform this holy deed!"_

As the cheers roared out I sat terrified at what I had heard.

 **Invade Genosha?** There were 15 people on this plane! How were we supposed to do anything when we reached the island!?

As I screamed internally a redheaded man in dark red Purifier armor stepped out of the cockpit. That was more than likely Risman right? And as if to confirm that fact his full name _Mathew Risman._

Ah. This would be convenient. Risman walked towards the doors and stood a attention. Every Purifier in the room shot up and stood at attention too. I was a half second too late which drew an arched eyebrow from him.

Thankfully he didn't call me on it. He turned to the door and the doors slowly opened.

* * *

It was evening. The sky was a beautiful orange red.

I would've appreciated it more if it wasn't for the fact that the island in front of the sunset was not exploding in front of me.

There were multiple Sentinels flying around the island just blasting the shit out of everything they saw. Buildings were falling faster than any Sentinel that was hit in defense of the island.

It was disgusting. And the worse part was the cheers coming from the men and women on the plane.

If it wasn't for the fact that I would more than likely be killed, I would have tried spraying my weapon into my _"allies"_

* * *

People were starting to stand and line up in two rows. I could only assume this wasn't a landing.

It was a drop.

I stood and found myself standing next to the man who helped me from blondie. He patted me on my back and gave me a thumbs up. I returned it wanting to give that fuck a middle finger and a kick to the head. As I watch duo after duo jump off the plane a new icon appeared on my HUD.

The Icon was the symbol of SHIELD.

A second later a new voice appeared in my helmet.

 _"Agent ******* this Agent Phil Coulson. I know you requested no contact until you were on the ground in Genosha, because of the information we've recovered that Purifiers have a new Sentinel on the ground waiting for any big show of force from the Avenger or SHIELD. But we have no choice in this matter, I don't care how much you hate fighting with agents you haven't done any recon on before but your gonna have to suck it up."_

"I- Okay... Who is it?"

 _"It's Agent Chilton. Daniel Chilton. He was already on the ground doing recon on the ground war the Purifiers had caused. When you make landfall remove yourself from your group by any means. Then make your way to Magda Square. Agent Chilton will be there with more information. I'm shutting down this channel to make sure no-one else is listening in on this. Good Luck Rookie."_

A second later I was pushed off the plane into the open sky.

My girlish screams rang out all the way down.

* * *

 _ **S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier**_

Coulson stared blanky at the screen in front of him looking shocked. After a few minutes of looking in at the situation Maria Hill finally walked into the room.

"You... alright Phil?"

Phil turned to Agent Hill his face a mixture of shock and amusement, "Agent ****** just agreed to have an unknown team up on his mission"

Maria's face mirrored his seconds later.

"Holy Shit"

* * *

 _So how was that? I've always had an idea for a Marvel SI. This is not set in any known Marvel Universe. Just my own universe with influences from comics, the MCU and other fan things_

 _Tell me what you think of the story  
_

 _Hell send me an OC if you want_

 _So please, **READ AND REVIEW.**_


	2. The Search For Magda Square

_**Chapter 2: The Battle Of Magda Square**_

 _ **I own nothing but my OC. The Marvel Universe isn't mine**_

* * *

You know, plummeting to your apparent death is a lot less terrifying than you'd expect.

Like the first couple seconds are pure terror. Then you realize they wouldn't have you dive out of a plane without something to keep the casualties down. That's when my parachute opened.

Pure happiness flooded my body. For about ten seconds. That's when a volley of energy blast rocketed towards the the Purifiers.

Towards me.

* * *

The screams around me were short and terrifying. A quick shriek followed by silence. Men and women blasted in two. Or just reduced to smoldering meat.

Why was I here?!

 **Why the fuck would I agree to this mission?**

A sharp crackle filled my helmet. _"Stand firm brothers and sisters, our fallen brethren await us in heaven AFTER we cleanse this island of the mutant plague!"_

A resounding roar filled my comms as the Purifiers reached closer to the ground.

 _"Ten seconds till we reach the ground"_

As if knowing we had gotten that report the energy barrage increased in intensity. The screams were getting louder and happening faster.

Then I got blasted in the arm. Thankfully my armor took the brunt of it. Unfortunately the armor didn't take enough damage to stop it from ripping through my parachute.

I plummeted to the ground. As the island rushed towards me, I realized something. I was hopefully going to land in the outskirts of the city.

I also had no idea where the square is. So those were things.

Surprisingly I did not die.

* * *

 _ **LandFall**_

Thankfully I ended up crashing into an apartment complex.

I mean not for whoever was living there before the whole Sentinel genocide thing. But for me it was a positive. The suit seemed to absorb the impact.

Stumbling out of the wreckage I tried to get my bearings of the area. My assessment was correct, I was in the outskirts of Genosha. I stared at the land before me. I don't know what the Genosha looked liked before all this, but what it looked like now was more than likely a far cry.

The city in front of me was on fire.

I could hear the screams in the distance coming from the city. And with myself wearing this Purifier armor, I was going to be attacked by the people I went undercover to possibly protect.

So this was gonna suck donkey dick.

I sighed and did the only logical thing. I started walking towards the war zone. I dunno who I was in this reality but I doubt he's just stand by when he could help.

Here's hoping Agent Chilton had a change of armor or something, because if not I'm gonna get murdered by the first mutant I see.

* * *

 _ **The City**_

I was too easy.

I had accomplished phase one, leave the purifiers behind. Either by luck or they all got slaughtered by that energy barrage. I was happy either way.

But as I headed into the city I noticed the stares from the unfortunates who weren't able to leave the city in time. The glares or just blank stares were haunting. I guess I should just count myself lucky that I wasn't slaughtered by a mutant with something to prove against the purifiers.

It was just too easy to get into the city. Like way too disturbingly easy. There were Sentinels barraging the city and now nothing! Were they holding back now that they thought Purifiers had arrived on the island?

Either way this was going to blow up in my face. And it wasn't even my fault this time...

* * *

The city was empty besides the occasional whistle of wind. No screams anymore, just silence and the wind.

No mutants no purifiers. Just the me and the wind as a companion. At this point I'd be happy to see that crazy bitch from the plane. And then a crackle of life from my helmet.

 _"Took you long enough jackass. You know I'd have thought **'come to Magda Square'** was pretty self explanatory. But I should've expected a rookie like you to mess it up."_

I jumped back readying my only weapon, an assault rifle. A laugh crackled in my helmet.

 _"They gave you a **'Spectre'**? I thought you were undercover as cannon fodder for them! Yo jackass put the gun down, it's Agent Chilton. Your contact."_

Ah. That makes a lot more sense.

"Well where are you Chilton?"

 _"Look Up"_

A blinding flash appeared in the sky. I staggered back, the light was blinding and the helmet really hadn't helped. Blinking as quickly as possible to bring my sight I could only stare at what I was seeing.

I guess Chilton has powers.

There was now a ball of light the size of a SUV floating in the sky. Inside of the ball was an arrow pointing further down the road. Floating there for a few seconds it very lazily moved down the road.

 _"Get moving Rookie"_

I decided not to question anything about what just happened and just follow the glowing ball in the sky.

If I was stuck here I'm going to have to get used to seeing weird shit like this.

* * *

 _Yes! Chapter done!_

 _ **Read and Review!**_


End file.
